


Pleasantly Exclusive Words

by Of_Nyon



Series: tf oneshots [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Validation, by gays for gays, rodimags, soft, sorta?? just rodimags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: Minimus still has doubts of his own. He isn’t perfect after all. Rodimus is there to tell him what he needs to here.





	Pleasantly Exclusive Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is teethrottingly sweet and insanely self-indulgent. i just, LOVE rodimags and i LOVE their POTENTIAL DYNAMIC LIKE!!! cmon y’all it’s gotta be explored so much more
> 
> anyways, i hope y’all enjoy this!! un-beta’d, so don’t mind any spelling/ grammar mistakes 0’:

Minimus Ambus walked through the doors of his and Rodimus’s habsuite, relieved that the day’s work was over with. As he locked the door behind him, he glanced at the Magnus armor he had left behind that morning. Like always, he awoke from recharge earlier than Rodimus, but today had been an interesting choice. He didn’t _feel_ like wearing the Magnus armor, something he had _never_ felt before. He reckoned Rodimus had influenced him, but… it didn’t make him feel _bad._ Not like it would before.

It was a nice change.

Speaking of change, Minimus couldn’t help but notice how uncharacteristically clean their habsuite currently was. Rodimus was usually the _cause_ of the disorganization, so being able to see the floor was certainly a pleasant surprise. Nothing was _perfectly_ organized, but Minimus was learning to let that go. Slowly. Very slowly.

As he admired all the hard work that Rodimus spent doing all of this, he heard gentle rustling coming from their shared berth. Looking over, he saw that familiar red and orange mech struggling to fold one of Minimus’s larger fiber blankets. It was meant for when he wore the Magnus armor, but Rodimus liked its texture too much and wrapped himself in it as often as he could.

Minimus cleared his vent, catching Rodimus’s attention. His arms hovered in the air, grasping the ends of the heavy blanket as he turned to look at the noise. Instantly, his face lit up and his spoiler raised in excitement.

“Hey Mins!” He immediately exclaimed, letting go of the blanket so he could fully turn towards Minimus. Just as quickly as he turned, the excitement in his EM field turned to a sheepish embarrassment. “Uh… you mind helping me out? I forget how big your blankets can be.”

While still completely out of the ordinary, Minimus didn’t question it just yet. He knew Rodimus well enough that eventually he’d explain why he was doing all of this. “Hand me a pair of corners,” Minimus said, and Rodimus grabbed the blanket without hesitation.

With some correcting of the little folding Rodimus had gotten, the blanket was finally folded and ready to be put away. “You make my life easier, Mins,” Rodimus said cheerfully as he voluntarily took the blanket to their closet full of other organic cloths. The little bounce in his step and his high spoiler put Minimus in a good mood; seeing Rodimus happy made _him_ happy.

Rodimus came rushing back and hopped onto their berth, letting his entire frame relax and his engine purr gently as he got comfortable. Minimus rolled his optics and climbed next to Rodimus. It was good spending time with only Rodimus; neither of them needed to be on command when they were together like this.

“Hey Mins,” Rodimus said quietly. Minimus hummed to signal his attention was caught, and Rodimus continued: “I’m _so_ proud of you.”

Minimus lifted his helm in order to look at Rodimus, expecting a joking grin. Instead, Minimus got a sincere smile and raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Why?”

Rodimus abruptly shifted so he was lying on his side and propped his helm up on his hand. His EM field was nothing but pride. “C’mon! You were out of the Magnus armor _all day!_ I know how difficult that must’ve been for you, and it really impressed me! That was super cool of you.” Rodimus giggled a little. “Plus, Ten had the time of his life.”

Minimus didn’t see the humor in it, but he was used to never understanding Rodimus’s weird jokes. Instead, his mind wandered somewhere else. “You… truly don’t mind the Magnus armor?” he asked, nervously glancing towards the direction his Magnus armor was at.  

Rodimus made sure to let his field convey as much affection and understanding as he could as he took Minimus’s servo into his own. “Not anymore.”

“You did before?” Minimus asked almost immediately, embarrassed that his first thought was to doubt Rodimus’s sincerity, but too diffident to _not_ ask.

“Well, back then, I dunno about _mind._ Rodimus responded, recalling a lot of confusion and bitterness he had long since let go of. “I mean, when we found out you weren’t actually Ultra Magnus, it was definitely a big shocker.”

“But… was it disappointing?”

“Mmm. On some level, yeah, a little. Being lied to kinda sucks no matter what.”

“Ah.” At times like these, Minimus was glad he didn’t have wings or a spoiler, or even door wings, that visually displayed his shame and lack of confidence.

“But even though I wanted to be angry with you,” Rodimus continued, gently squeezing Minimus’s servo. He must’ve felt the insecurity in Minimus’s EM field. “I also had to figure out on my own that I fell in love with _you._ Even if I fell for Ultra Magnus, I didn’t fall for the original, or the other four that came before you. I fell for _you._ And, outside of the armor, you’re still yourself.  _That’s_ who I love.”

Minimus refused to let himself cry, but it didn’t stop him from choking up a little. “Really?” His voice had an edge of static, though oddly enough he didn’t care if Rodimus heard it.

“Yeah! No matter what armor you’re wearing—or _not_ wearing for that matter—you’re _still_ my courtmate.”

“Even if I’m quite a _nobody_ without the Magnus armor?”

Rodimus leaned in to give a gentle peck on Minimus’s lips. He breathed against his mustache and smiled when it wiggled over his own lip. “Popularity isn’t important to me, Mins. _You_ are important to me.”

Minimus sighed, a weight having left his shoulders as if only just now he could _finally relax._

“Thank you, Rodimus,” Minimus said, his voice still a little shaky with uncertainty. “That really means a lot to me. I love you.”

“I love you too!”

But, something was still bugging Minimus, and Rodimus was too focused on him to remember. Maybe he really _did_ need to bring it up.

“I do have one more question, but it’s off topic,” Minimus said while he still had Rodimus’s attention.

“Go ahead! I’m all ears.”

 _We don’t have ears,_ Minimus immediately thought, but ignored for now. Out loud, he asked: “Why did you clean up our room?”

Rodimus’s engine, which had been a soft purr in the background this whole time, stopped completely. The color in Rodimus’s frame practically drained as his EM field changed from adoration to a nervous tension. His spoiler even drooped a little, though Minimus guessed it was because Rodimus didn’t want him to think it was something serious.

“Oh, about that,” Rodimus chuckled, looking at anywhere but Minimus. Still, he held onto Minimus’s servo, but his grip had loosened drastically. “Uhh…”

 _“Rodimus,”_ Minimus said almost scornfully, his Second in Command voice coming out more than he intended.

Rodimus’s spoiler wiggled just before he burst. “I lost one of the Magnus armor’s servos!”

Minimus blinked. “…What.”

“I searched _everywhere_ and when I couldn’t find it even after cleaning up I _panicked,_  so I asked Percy and Brainstorm to build another one as fast as they could, which they even offered to attach ASAP.”

But Minimus wasn’t comprehending. “How… _Why_ did you take a servo in the first place.” 

Rodimus finally let go of Minimus’s servo and covered his face as he flipped onto his other side, his back now facing Minimus. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Primus, Rodimus, I can’t leave you alone, can I?” Minimus sighed. “It’s late and I’m tired and emotional. We can talk about… _that…_ tomorrow.”

Rodimus spread across their berth lazily, but still faced away from Minimus. He pulled his EM field closer to his frame, but Minimus could still feel the embarrassment. “Alright.”

Minimus huffed and shifted so he was closer to Rodimus and wrapped an arm around his waist. “But, sincerely, thank you for your words. I forget how important validation from my courtmate can be. So… thank you.”

Rodimus placed his servo on top of Minimus's and relaxed his frame again. “Always, Minimus. I’m here for you from now on.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments at all appreciated! <3


End file.
